


Loving You

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Feel Me Loving You [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Dia loved Mari more than she ever did with anyone else.Seeing Mari toy with her, frustrated her. Love was mysterious.Yet, Dia felt herself falling deeper in love with Mari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dia view of Mari's and her resolved feelings around Mari.

Dia never liked physical contact.

That involved intimacy with a friend or someone she loved.

If someone touched her, she'd retreat away from them. Anyone passing by her who happened to bump into her by accident would always receive a glare.

Those instances made Dia shiver uncontrollably.

Which was why when Mari pounced on her and hugged her, Dia was at a loss for what to do.

Her body froze up instantly.

Dia didn't know what do.

In the end, Dia couldn't reciprocate Mari's hug, leaving Mari hanging.

Being in a relationship with Mari made her happy, excited for a change. Even a little hug sent her heart racing.

Thinking that, Dia felt upset she couldn't do the same. She couldn't even return Mari’s loving affections.

Mari always reassured her she didn't have to do anything she felt embarrassed about, Mari's words went with the flow.

“You don't have to worry Dia. It's cute when you're trying really hard for me. Besides...I love you all the same no matter what you do.” Mari patted Dia's shoulder and she jumped in surprise.

Dia laid on Mari's bed stripped down to her toe. Leaving her clad in a bra and panties.

“You like it though when we do this right?” Mari stripped Dia's bra and panties, throwing them away from the bed.

Mari laughed, straddling her on the bed.

Dia's blushed, “Y-Yes, why?”

“Then there's no problem.” Mari leaned down her, giving her a tender kiss.

Even though Mari was unfazed by her fault's, Mari loved her all the same.

So why did Dia feel unpleased?

 

* * *

 

  
Whenever they were alone together, Mari held her hand tightly.

Her actions caused Dia's heart to beat uncontrollably, never missing a chance her heart racing.

The corners of Mari's lips curled into a smile, Dia's face blushed furiously.

“Let's walk home together.” Pulling Dia toward her, Dia quietly followed along.

Dia couldn't complain.

Sometimes Dia would be in control, dominating Mari in the bedroom. If Dia felt compelled, her hands would roam Mari's body, trailing kisses on her skin while Mari watched excitedly.

It was almost as if Mari wanted this to happen.

Her relentless teasing was constant, bordering between desperate and lust.

It was Mari's fault for teasing her. Moments before she forced herself on Mari, the blonde blew in her ear, proceeding to lick her neck next.

The next thing she knew, Mari was pinned on the bed, letting out moans eagerly.

Mari's antics drove her nuts and she had succeeded in seducing Dia.

Mari had Dia wrapped around her little finger and Dia didn't mind one bit.

“Ahhh!” Hands grabbed at her shoulder securely, leaving Mari a mess.

Her hair was all over the place, withering underneath Dia, thrashing about violently.

Dia had reduced Mari to a mess, begging Dia for release.

The blonde begged for Dia's touch desperately, so Dia gave it to her.

Dia drove her fingers in Mari clit, twisting her fingers roughly to reach her peak.

“Mmm...Dia…”

Her body slumped against Dia's feeling her body crave more.

Dia felt her body burn with desire, wanting more of Mari.

Sweat trickled down her brow, moans eliciting from underneath her, made her smile.

Mari's moans fueled her being, spurring her on.

With Mari, touching was mainly what they did and Dia didn't mind. She liked it.

 

* * *

 

 

When Dia was on the receiving end, Mari would torture her, smiling at the state she was in.

“Feel me, Dia.”

Mari whispered the same words Dia said the night they were together, the same words exchanged between them in bed, ruthlessly teasing her about it.

Dia would end up blushing furiously and Mari smiled happily.

Often Dia would reverse their positions, straddling Mari instead.

Dia's lips crashed against Mari's, not separating their lips.

Dia though the only person allowed to touch her like this was Mari because she was the person dear to her. Hugging Dia wasn't enough for her, she wanted more than just physical contact or a small act of hugging.

In times like this, Dia craved Mari hungrily, greedily taking what was hers and hers alone.

Mari belonged to Dia and Dia belonged to Mari.

Holding Mari in her arms, Dia was sure Mari was shining.

Mari was like the sun that shined on her darkest days.

Dia loved it all, Mari's voice, her blonde hair, naked body yearning for her touch.

Everything about Mari she loved.

Dia never thought loving someone could feel this wonderful.

Loving Mari was all Dia knew about and she wouldn't change it for the world.

 

 


End file.
